


De buenas y de malas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo malo puede traer algo bueno, tal como algo bueno puede comenzar como algo malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De buenas y de malas

Los días de lluvia eran los peores.

La gente llegaba primero en grandes cantidades, creando un movimiento constante en el pequeño café en el que Kotoha trabajaba.

Era imposible tomarse un verdadero momento de descanso gracias a las constantes órdenes por bebidas calientes, el tener que secar repetidas veces tanto la entrada, para impedir que el agua escurriendo de las sombrillas dejadas en esta crease un charco, como el rastro de agua dejado por los abrigos y chaquetas empapados, para así evitar un accidente, y los clientes que entraban cada cierto tiempo y que causaban que tuviese que estar pendiente de la puerta, para darles la bienvenida y llevarlos a una mesa disponible o invitarlos a la pequeña y usualmente vacía barra, si es que ya no había más lugar.

Era una rutina agotadora y aunque si la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin cesar era posible disfrutar de un respiro, gracias a que los pocos que continuaban en la calle necesitaban ir a algún lado y los que no ya estaban en lugares como ese café mientras aguardaban a que escampase, la quietud acompañada por ocasionales ordenes por otra bebida era casi tan mala.

Contrario a lo que se podía esperar de la capital, habían sido pocas las veces en que Kotoha había logrado ver algo interesante y parecía que hoy, uno de esos días lluviosos que tan poco le gustaban, no sería la excepción.

Kotoha contuvo un suspiro y en lugar de ello sonrió mientras retiraba un par de platos una de las mesas.

Quizás debería aprovechar ahora y tomarse unos minutos, mientras alguna de sus compañeras cubría las mesas de las que normalmente Kotoha se encargaba.

Con algo de suerte el momento de calma duraría un poco más y podría responder un par de consultas más desde su celular, con lo cual podría terminar de preparar su columna de consejos de la semana...

Un gesto de parte de una chica sentada en una de sus mesas hizo que Kotoha se pusiese en movimiento, todavía sin quitarse la idea de su mente.

Casi mecánicamente se encargó de anotar el nuevo pedido, esta vez de una porción de torta, y eso se habría quedado así si no hubiese notado algo: esa chica estaba completamente seca.

Kotoha no recordaba exactamente cuándo había entrado, pero ni siquiera las puntas de sus dos coletas parecían haber sufrido por la torrencial lluvia que continuaba cayendo y a diferencia de muchos otros, no estaba tiritando de frío y frente a ella quedaba medio vaso de té helado.

Mirándola de reojo mientras esperaba que su jefe sirviese el pastel, Kotoha pudo notar que también estaba revisando su teléfono móvil y fijando su vista en la calle y la entrada ocasionalmente, como si estuviese esperando a alguien.

Tal vez porque ya llevaba varios meses encargándose de la columna amorosa de una pequeña revista local, Kotoha podía imaginar que esa era una de las situaciones que impulsaban a muchas chicas a escribirle, pidiéndole que le recomendase qué hacer con su desinteresado e incumplido novio.

Pero dudaba que la chica de la mesa hiciera tal cosa y eso fue lo que capturó la atención de Kotoha.

Aun cuando posiblemente había estado allí desde antes de que comenzase a llover no se veía nerviosa ni triste, mas sí molesta y aunque el hecho de que había esperado por más tiempo del necesario la hacía parecer indecisa, sospechaba que sólo necesitaba un último impulso para tomar una decisión, sin siquiera llorar con su almohada ni buscar consejo, eso último quizás por terquedad.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Kotoha tuviese que reprimir una risa. Ya se estaba imaginando tanto que quizás podría comenzar a escribir una novela de romance.

—Una torta de chocolate lista —anunció su jefe, dejando el plato en la barra.

—Con helado —añadió Kotoha en un impulso. Aunque seguramente la mitad de sus suposiciones eran falsas, aquella chica realmente parecía necesitar algo para mejorar su ánimo y alguna pequeña sorpresa podía hacerlo. Y si no era así, al menos podía agradecerle de esa manera por la bienvenida entretención que le había brindado sin saberlo.

—Dijiste... —comenzó la mujer mayor con un suspiro, regresando para quedar frente a Kotoha.

—No me equivoqué de orden —pronunció de inmediato, sonriendo—. Por favor.

Era una suerte que la mujer, dueña del café, la conociese desde hacia varios años y estuviese dispuesta a hacerle uno que otro favor sin siquiera preguntarle de qué se trataba.

—No esperes que otro amigo tuyo pueda comer algo sin pagar —replicó, alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo que tomaba el plato y pronto lo regresó, incluyendo una bola de helado de vainilla en este.

Agradeciéndole, Kotoha se dirigió una vez más a la mesa, observando con interés como la chica cerró su móvil una vez notó que Kotoha se estaba acercando.

Siguiendo el protocolo, Kotoha dejó el plato frente a esta cuidadosamente, anunciando lo que había llevado, cosa que hizo que la chica frunciese un poco el ceño.

—Yo no pedí... —comenzó.

—Cortesía de la casa —dijo Kotoha alegremente, interrumpiéndola, y en un impulso le hizo un guiño y se inclinó un poco para decirle en voz baja—. Si te hace esperar tanto, no vale la pena.

El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo de inmediato y pareció quedarse sin habla.

Diciendo un par de palabras más antes de alejarse de la mesa, Kotoha sonrió para sí misma. Aquella chica no sólo era inusualmente interesante, sino también adorable.

* * *

Tomoka había tenido docenas de malas experiencias.

Algunas habían sido por su propia culpa, simples consecuencias de alguna mala decisión y otras habían sido traídas por una serie de desagradables coincidencias.

¿Pero _eso_?

Que Horio no hubiese aparecido a su cita, no hubiese llamado, no hubiese mandado un mensaje, no hubiese hecho _nada_ era malo, en un sentido molesto y común y que le reafirmaba lo que ya sabía. Cosa que, además, una desconocida le había corroborado, lo cual era el verdadero problema.

Pero era peor: se lo había confirmado una desconocida preciosa, que conseguía que la siguiesen con la mirada con sacudir su larga cabellera, que movía sus caderas al caminar justo lo suficiente para que más de uno se quedase viendo la falda del uniforme que usaban todas las meseras del café, donde seguramente trabajaba por el gusto de la atención y las propinas que esta le traía.

Eso era lo que realmente era una mala experiencia en todo sentido, una humillación que no había conseguido olvidar y por eso, una semana después se encontró regresando al café.

Quizás lo mejor era hacer justo lo contrario, mas el recuerdo de no haber podido pronunciar palabra alguna era más fuerte y si no podía fingir que no le había molestado que su situación fuese tan obvia y que las palabras de esa mesera no le habían importado, la otra opción era simple: enfrentarla.

El cómo hacerlo era la cuestión, pero estaba segura de que esta vez encontraría la forma en cuanto la tuviese frente a sí.

Para su mala suerte, Tomoka no pudo seguir manteniendo esa confianza una vez estuvo en la entrada y justo las persona que buscaba la recibió con una gran sonrisa y unas palabras diferentes a las usuales que daban de bienvenida en esos lugares.

—Ah, la chica linda de la semana pasada.

Tal como la vez anterior, Tomoka sintió cómo el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, esta vez sin saber si se debía a que aquella mesera la recordaba o al adjetivo que quizás había usado como burla y no como cumplido.

Decidida a no quedarse sin palabras una vez más y repetir la mala experiencia, Tomoka puso sus brazos en jarras.

—Horio es un idiota —dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose más aliviada de lo que se había sentido cuando se lo había gritado al idiota-de-eternos-dos-años-de-experiencia—. Y no necesito que nadie me lo diga —finalizó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Lo supuse —rió la mesera, aparentemente ignorando por completo la mala mirada que Tomoka le estaba dedicando—. No parecías necesitar uno de mis consejos.

—Exacto —pronunció Tomoka, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Era más agradable de lo que quería aceptar que la otra entendiese, al punto que sólo eso bastó para que la molestia que la había llevado allí desapareciese.

—¡Kotoha-chan!

La voz de una mujer mayor, que Tomoka asumió que era la supervisora o incluso dueña del café al verla tras la caja registradora, interrumpió el comienzo de conversación e hizo que la mesera —Kotoha, se recordó Tomoka— señalase las mesas en un simple gesto con una de sus manos.

—Te llevaré a tu mesa —dijo Kotoha con una sonrisa calmada, como si no le acabasen de llamar la atención, y Tomoka la siguió de igual forma, como si ella no hubiese sido parte de la razón de ello.

Ahora que ya había hecho lo que se había propuesto y que se sentía mejor, Tomoka no tenía una verdadera razón para estar ahí, mas en lugar de tomar algo e irse, terminó haciendo pequeños pedidos y hablando entre ellos con Kotoha.

Tal vez realmente necesitaba desahogarse y el no poder hacerlo, puesto que Sakuno estaba de viaje y Tomoka no conocía a muchas otras que realmente la escuchasen, había sido parte de la razón por la que se había tomado tan mal las palabras que Kotoha le había dicho sin siquiera saber lo que pasaba.

Pero ahora que Kotoha estaba escuchándola con más atención de la que parecía poner al tomar un pedido, lo sucedido ya no importaba tanto.

* * *

Aquella chica extrañamente interesante se llamaba Tomoka.

Kotoha lo descubrió en la segunda visita que ésta hizo al café, cuando para su sorpresa Tomoka fue a buscarla, en lugar de ir a esperar nuevamente a alguien que seguramente no llegaría.

Eso era inesperado, pero no tanto como Tomoka misma lo era.

Escuchándola, Kotoha no tardó en notar que al menos parte de sus impresiones iniciales habían sido ciertas.

Lo que había imaginado al verla aguardando en un día de lluvia era muy cercano a la realidad y además, aquella chica realmente no era como las muchas que buscaban consejos en su columna; sin embargo, no era por terquedad como había pensado.

Tomoka simplemente se daba cuenta de las cosas y decidía por sí misma, pero contrario a lo que parecía al quejarse —y a la impresión que podía dar su molestia mientras esperaba—, era inusualmente paciente y daba más oportunidades de las que algunos merecían.

Descubrir todo esto debería haber bastado para saciar su curiosidad e incluso su interés, mas que la conversación entre idas y venidas se alejase de la reciente decepción amorosa de Tomoka y pasase a otros temas, que sólo hicieron más evidente la constante transparencia de la chica —además de causar que Kotoha descubriese que seguía disfrutando cómo las emociones siempre eran tan visibles en su rostro—, produjo justo lo contrario.

—Deberíamos encontrarnos en otra parte —dijo Kotoha, luego de pensarlo un poco, al tiempo que fue por la loza ahora vacía—, con tantas interrupciones es difícil hablar.

—Es cierto.

La expresión de Tomoka se tornó reflexiva, como si realmente estuviese considerando la propuesta.

Esa era una buena señal y Kotoha decidió aprovecharla de inmediato, mencionando su día libre esa semana y un par de lugares que tenía en mente visitar, cosa que bastó para concretar la cita.

* * *

Originalmente, Tomoka no había planeado hablar tanto con Kotoha, mucho menos verla de nuevo luego de ir a enfrentarle y quitarse su molestia.

Pero ahí estaba, en una sala de cine a la que habían entrado luego de que Tomoka se hartara de lo que estaba comenzando a llamar "el fenómeno Kotoha".

No era que Kotoha en sí le molestara, puesto que la mesera era mucho mejor compañía de lo que Tomoka podría haber pensado viéndola, mas el efecto que parecía causar a su alrededor era otra historia.

Tomoka ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que algunos se habían acercado para invitar a Kotoha a pasar la tarde con ellos, siempre añadiendo a lo último "y tu amiga también puede venir"; las miradas que atraía eran incluso más y Tomoka se atrevía a apostar que el que se había sentado frente a ellas y se había girado para preguntar si las tapaba con su cabeza, lo había hecho con el único propósito de intentar iniciar una conversación.

Con Kotoha. Quien incluso en una sala oscura conseguía llamar la atención y que parecía actuar como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El que al menos el filme resultase mejor de lo que esperase mejoró su ánimo, pero en cuanto salieron de la sala su bueno humor se esfumó rápidamente, en cuanto notó cómo nuevamente más de uno pareció poner su atención en Kotoha, incluso mientras andaba sin hacer nada especial.

—¿Y ahora adónde vamos? —preguntó Kotoha una vez dejó los comentarios de la película, a los cuales Tomoka no añadió nada, más concentrada en mantener alejados con su mirada —al menos por ahora— a los que parecían tener intenciones de acercarse.

—Me voy —afirmó Tomoka, resoplando—. Si quieres ir a divertirte, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien más.

Su afirmación pareció sorprender a Kotoha casi tanto como a ella, pues lo había dicho sin pensar, mas en lugar de esperar una respuesta o pensar en sus propias palabras, Tomoka continuó su camino.

Ya había tenido suficiente, estaba cansada del "fenómeno Kotoha" y casi comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberse quedado con las interrumpidas conversaciones en el café, aun cuando allí también eran muchos los que llamaban a Kotoha, pero al menos allí ella sólo les respondía porque debía hacerlo por su trabajo...

—No te preocupes —rió Kotoha, corriendo a alcanzarla, tomándola de un brazo y obligándola a detenerse—. Estoy más interesada en ti.

Tomoka parpadeó, mirándola con incredulidad, y luego de unos segundos, que usó para procesar lo que Kotoha acababa de decir, sintió cómo su rostro se llenaba de color y las palabras la abandonaban por completo. De nuevo, tal como había ocurrido la primera vez que Kotoha le habló.

—Vamos, vamos —insistió Kotoha sin soltarla y Tomoka no intentó zafarse, reanudando su andar de reflejo cuando Kotoha la haló suavemente y olvidando sus deseos de irse, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

Pero no pensaba quedarse con la duda y quizás podría entenderlo luego. Y si seguir pasando más tiempo con Kotoha la llevaría a eso, suponía que, tal vez, incluso podía llegar a valer la pena.


End file.
